


A little less conversation. more action needed.

by Sallsmum



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Food, Light-Hearted, Multi, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sallsmum/pseuds/Sallsmum
Summary: Alec and Magnus have invited Maryse, Clary and jace back to the loft for dinner before Maryse's departure but everyone can't seem to help themselves with teasing poor Alec about his and Magnus' sex life. After a very frustrating day, it all gets a bit too much and Magnus thinks he has the answer to make him feel better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This follows on from A Lesson in Frustration. Hope you find it as entertaining as my tumblr followers did. Please feel free to leave a comment.

Alec and Magnus stood arms wrapped around each other, just simply looking into each other’s eyes. The embarrassing incident that had only happened just moments ago temporarily forgotten.

Alec bent his head to place his lips to Magnus’ and was rewarded with a heated kiss back. He moved his hands from his hips to move inside the robe’s opening, groaning as he felt Magnus’ warm skin under them. Alec felt the warlock press closer to his body, his fingers digging into the material of his jacket and shirt underneath. Magnus started working the clothing loose to get to Alec’ bare body and once he found it, worked his hands down to slide his fingers under the waistband of his jeans. Alec felt himself starting to lengthen and unconsciously gave a small thrust forward trying to find that delicious friction. He felt Magnus moan against his lips and then give a gasp as Alec moved his hands further around and squeezed the top of his firm butt cheeks. Alec felt himself being forced back against the wall next to the door with a hard thud, Magnus jamming himself into him, his own arousal pushing into the front of his jeans.

From somewhere in the distance, they could hear voices calling their names. Just as Magnus was about to start undoing the button on his jeans, through the haze of his lust filled mind he heard Jace call his name and felt a knock coming from the door next to them. Damn! They’d completely forgotten the others out in the hall way! He grabbed Magnus’ hands as they just started undoing his zipper.

“Hey, Babe, we forgot something. Mum and the others are still out in the hallway. We have to stop. Now.”  
His breathing was deep and panting and Magnus looked to be in the same agony he was. Magnus sighed and gave him a pained look before leaning his head on his chest, feeling Alec’s rapid breathing.  
“Can’t we just send them home?”  
“’No, I don’t think so. Come on, get some clothes on and we will try to calm down enough to open the door before Jace kicks it in. I love you, you know, so much.”  
He put a finger under Magnus’ chin and gently tilted his face to his, kissing him softly. At least it was soft on his part but Magnus wanted more. Alec felt a laugh behind their joined lips and took his face in his hands and eased him back.  
“For someone who has had more experience at this than anyone, you sure are out of control.” he said softly, looking into Magnus’ pained face.  
“It’s all you Alexander. I’ve never known love like this before. It’s a new thing for me too. I have to admit it scares me to think how powerless I am around you, you have me completely under your control. I love you too, my beautiful boy. Come on, we’d better let the others in. Are you ok enough to do that?”  
he looked down between them and saw that there was still a sizable bulge in Alec’s jeans. He smiled and then grabbing his shirt pulled it out of the waistband so it hung loosely over his jeans.  
“There, much better.” He stepped away and with a click of blue flame the robe was replaced with a dress shirt and black pants. He was still flushed though, they both were.

Out in the hall way, Jace, Clary, Izzy and Maryse were pacing up and down. Jace had his ear to the door, his hearing rune activated.  
“What are they saying? Are they arguing or anything?” Clary asked. A slow smile curved jace’s lips and his eyebrows shot up to his hair line.  
“Yeah we could be out here a while.” he said.  
“Why? Are they getting into it that badly?” Clary said.  
“Oh they’re getting into it alright, just not the way you think.”  
Maryse made a surprised noise and had stopped walking.  
“This is probably my fault for walking in and interrupting them yesterday. I had forgotten what it was like to be young and in love.” she told them.  
“Young? Magnus is what, 400 years old? That’s not young.” Jace reminded her.  
“Magnus is immortal, it doesn’t count, and he doesn’t look 400 years old either.” Izzy said. “Have you two forgotten what you were like when you got back together after finding out that you weren’t brother and sister? I thought we would have to get you surgically separated.”  
Clary blushed, but managed to give Jace a quick smile before she looked to the floor.  
Jace as usual just took the statement on the chin and kept going.  
“That was different we were making up for lost time.” He grumbled.  
“What do you think Magnus is doing? The poor guy has been in a sexual drought for over 100 years, how would you feel if it was you and you finally score yourself a 6 foot 3 hulking young Shadowhunter? I’d climb that man like a tree.”  
“Isabelle Lightwood! I don’t want to hear something like that again thank you.” Maryse said, frowning at her.  
Jace leaned with his back against the door but he looked uncomfortable doing it. Every now and then he winced like someone was poking him with a sharp object.  
“what’s wrong? Why are you making those faces?” Clary asked him, then realisation dawned on her face. “Oh, oh my, well, if you can hear them then deactivate your rune.”  
“It’s not the hearing rune it’s the parabatai one. He’s doing it again, lighting it up like a God damn Christmas tree. Agh! I’ve had it, how long are they gonna make us wait? I’m starving.” He turned back to the door and started knocking hard.  
“Alec! Come on man, keep it in your pants so we can come in will ya? I’m starving.” he yelled at the door. He stared at the door and when nothing happened after a minute or two, he tried it again.  
“Alec! Magnus! Zip it up guys, come on.”

Another minute passed and Jace was just about to try again when they heard the door open. Even though they were both trying to look casual, like nothing had been going on, it was painfully obvious from the way both of them looked that something had been. Alec’s face was flushed, colour high on his cheeks, his eyes were bright and shiny as well as his shirt being untucked. He never wore an untucked shirt. Magnus had swapped his robe for a loose fitting shirt and close fitting black pants and boots. He too had colour to his tanned skin and the biggest tell was the appearance of his demon mark eyes, glowing smouldering amber. Alec noticed and after pointing to his own eyes, Magnus glamoured them away. Jace entered first.

“So, bro, scratch that itch that’s been worrying you all day?” he said to Alec as he passed him, with a suggestive wink. Alec gave him a sour look.  
“Why is my sex life so open to discussion all the time? It can’t be that interesting.” He grumbled.  
“Man, thanks to our parabatai bond I get a front seat. You make it hard to ignore. Haven’t you reached saturation point yet?”  
Alec looked down at his feet then back up to Jace, a smile on his face.  
“I don’t think that’s ever going to happen, sorry man.” he said, sheepishly.  
“Argh! Something to look forward to!” he walked off towards the living room.  
Magnus noticed his grin and gave him a questioning look but he just shook his head.  
“Tell you later.” Alec said.

They all sat on the sofas to discuss dinner.  
“So what’s everyone in the mood for? Italian, Chinese, sushi?” Magnus asked them, one hand on Alec’s thigh.  
“Shadowhunter on the menu too Magnus?” Izzy hinted.  
“More like dessert, Isabelle and only for me. If everyone is hungry I suggest something fast and easy.” Magnus said. He was ignoring the shocked look Alec was giving him, on purpose.  
“So it’s actually Izzy on the menu, then?” Jace laughed. Everyone but Maryse and Izzy found the humour in his statement.  
“Oh very funny. I say we get Italian as long as there is pizza with peperoni and sausage.” she said to Magnus.  
“Maybe Magnus and Alec have had enough sausage for one night, ever think of that?” Jace replied.  
“I can’t believe what I’m hearing out of all of you lot tonight! Will you all behave please?” Maryse remarked, looking cross.

Alec was trying to look anywhere but at Magnus but he seemed to be hiding a smile behind the hand covering his mouth. He rose from the sofa in a fluid motion and went over to the dining table and after a sharp click of his fingers, the table was filled with various pizza boxes and bowls of pasta. They all grabbed a plate each and started helping themselves.  
“Oh, garlic bread, I love it.” Maryse grabbed two large pieces and after adding some pizza and pasta to her plate, went back to the sofa to eat. She bit into her first piece.  
“Yummm, this is really good I have to say you do good garlic bread, Magnus.”  
“ I thought it was Magnus’ buns you liked better, Mother.” Izzy retorted. Everyone started laughing, Clary even choking on a mouthful of pasta. Maryse looked scandalised for a few minutes but then a small smile curved her lips.  
“Yes, well I think I walked into that one.” she said, laughing. She looked towards her son and his boyfriend. Alec was clearly embarrassed but Magnus was trying not to laugh, for Alec’s sake.  
“No mother you walked in on us.” Alec replied.  
“Very good, my love, you’re learning.” Magnus told him, giving his cheek a quick kiss. Alec blushed, and smiled back at him.

“I can only imagine what else you’re teaching him Magnus.” Jace said around a mouthful of pizza.  
“Yes well that will definitely remain a secret Jace, but I can tell you he’s a very apt pupil.”  
“Seriously? Magnus!” Alec said, staring at his boyfriend. What had gotten in to him tonight?  
“ Just warn me before you give him any final exams, will ya? If our parabatai bond keeps burning like it has been, I’ll be dead man.”  
“Maybe someone should teach Clary mouth to mouth resuscitation then, in case that happens?” Magnus suggested. Clary’s eyes went wide and Jace leaned over to give her a quick kiss.  
“That’s not a bad idea, Magnus. I might include that with weapons training tomorrow.”  
“ Weapons were never really my thing, I prefer not to handle anything that deadly.” he said but then looked up to Alec. “Present company excluded, of course.”  
“Oh I don’t know Mr Bane, the weapon you sent Alec the photo of today looked like it could do some damage.” Izzy laughed.  
Poor Alec looked like he was about to throw up and unfortunately, Jace wasn’t happy to let it stop there. Maryse made the mistake of joining in the conversation.  
“What photo was that?”  
“Let’s just say you might of seen the buns but we got to see the full foot long.”  
Jace told her, smirking. Clary squealed at the thought of it and buried her head in the pillows on the sofa. Izzy was smiling at Magnus and slowly nodding her head. Maryse had gone three different shades of pink and red but Magnus was looking quite pleased with himself. Alec flew to his feet.

“I can’t believe you guys tonight, why in the name of the angel would you bring THAT up?” he grabbed the empty plates from around the room and stormed into the kitchen.  
“Looked like it was up before we got to see it.” Jace said, soliciting further exasperated noises from Alec in the kitchen.  
“What can I say, I have a gift but I think I’d better go and see if I can’t calm my poor boy down.” He rose from the sofa and headed to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> magnus' solution to Alec's frustration doesn't go completely to plan.

Alec was angrily loading dishes and things into the dishwasher when Magnus came in. It was rare to see him so agitated these days. Since they had professed their love for each other and moved in together Alec had been the calmest he had ever been. He was no longer frustrated about his feelings for Magnus and it had been apparent to everyone how much happier he was. But he certainly wasn’t tonight. Magnus felt bad as he walked over to him and laid a hand on his arm. He knew he shouldn’t of been encouraging Jace and Izzy.

“Alexander, are you alright?” he asked. Alec slammed the door of the dishwasher closed making the contents rattle loud enough that Magnus was worried that everything had shattered into pieces.

“No, Magnus I’m not. I can’t believe you are encouraging their behaviour. Our private life should be just that, private. Jace gives me a hard enough time about us as it is.”  
He was leaning with his back up against the bench top, arms folded, face scowling. He was right. He shouldn’t of given Jace more fuel to his smart remarks. He was rusty when it came to being in a relationship and his momentary lapse had caused him to forget how sensitive his Shadowhunter was. He tentatively moved to face him, his arms going around his waist. He almost winced when he felt how rigid his body was from his anger. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss to his lips. At first he got no response so he chanced it again and felt Alec give in a little.

“I’m sorry, my love, can you forgive me? You’re right I won’t do it again. Seeing you this upset hurts me. I know it hasn’t helped that we haven’t been able to enjoy each other for two days. You’re an addictive drug, Alexander.” Magnus said, between kisses. Slowly, he could feel Alec’s body unwinding, his tension draining from the tight muscles. 

“So are you, Babe. Yes, I forgive you and I’ll try not to let Jace and Izzy get to me.”

Alec had unfolded his arms and they were now wrapped tightly around Magnus, pressing him against his body. The next kiss caught fire and the flames of their need for each other consumed them. Alec felt Magnus’ tongue dart into his mouth to caress his own. He immediately took in a deep breath, returning the kiss just as forcefully. Magnus’ hands roamed his back before reaching under the back of his shirt to find the warm skin of his waist. He heard Alec give a soft moan as he continued to give his tongue short flicks to his lips and then plunged it deep into his mouth. Alec groaned a little louder than he should of, forgetting, for the minute where they were and who was there. Magnus couldn’t help but smile but he pulled back, putting a finger against his soft, well kissed lips.

“Shhh, Alexander. This is why we haven’t been able to do this. You need to be quiet, my love.”   
“God Magnus, I can’t help it, I’m too wound up.” 

Magnus put his forehead against Alec’s. He kept forgetting about the hair trigger he seemed to have in that area but when his face was flushed and damp, his large hazel eyes were heavy lidded and shiny, Magnus wanted to launch himself at him, he was so hot when he looked like that but he had an idea.  
“I might be able to relieve your pain if you can keep quiet.” he said quietly.  
“Yes, God yes, anything.” Alec breathed, his hands going to either side of Magnus’ neck.

Magnus gave a small glance towards to door way and then led Alec like a small child around to the other side of the bench top so they were hidden from the waist down. He crashed his mouth back to his and immediately their need for each other returned. Magnus tangled his tongue to Alec’s own while moving his hands to his waist, fumbling with the buckle of his belt and then the button on his jeans.  
Alec felt himself take in a deep breath, knowing what his boyfriend had in mind. Magnus slowly worked his way down his body, softly kissing a trail as he went through the material of his shirt. Alec’s hands went to his hair, tangling his fingers in its gelled spikes.  
He watched as he slowly undid the zipper over the hard bulge of his erection. He almost cried out from just the feeling of the zipper’s metal teeth separating, feeling the slight vibration it made against him. Magnus reached up and hooked his thumbs into the belt loops and slowly started pulling them down over his narrow hips.  
A small whine escaped from Alec and he screwed his eyes shut in concentration and bit his lip to try to stop himself from making any more noise. Magnus looked up at him. His face only inches from his throbbing length. He could feel the heat radiating from him in waves and it took everything he had not to rush. Magnus could hear his breathing deepen with his need.  
“Are you sure you are going to be able to handle this, Alexander?” Magnus was surprised to near his own voice had become raspy.   
Alec looked down to him and nodded his head, not trusting himself to speak. He braced one hand on the bench top, the other still in Magnus’ hair. The second he felt him pulling the waist band of his boxer briefs down, he threw his head back, closed his eyes tightly, bit into his lip once more. He felt his throbbing length spring free and then Magnus’ hand wrap around him. A low guttural sound forced its way from his throat and he bit down harder still on his lip, hard enough to taste blood. 

Magnus heard a soft moan escape his own throat, in half pleasure and half anticipation of what he was about to do. Revelling in the feeling of the soft satiny skin of Alec’ shaft. He parted his lips and took the head into his mouth, moaning around it’s pulsing hardness. Alec’s fingers clutched in his hair, urging him closer. Magnus swirled his tongue around him, tasting him. One hand was around his base the other behind Alec’s thigh, his fingers digging into the material of his jeans and the skin beneath them. He completely released him before taking him in once more, working further down his length.  
Alec was waging an internal battle with himself, it was taking everything he had not to cry out. He was hovering on that delicious edge, right on the brink of that perfect release that he had been craving all day.  
“Oh there you are.”  
Somewhere in Alec’s hazy mind he had thought he had heard his mother’s voice. But it couldn’t of been.  
“Alec? Are you alright?”  
He heard it again. He slowly opened his heavy lidded eyes and turned his head to face into the kitchen. Maryse Lightwood stood only about 6 feet from him, the empty pizza boxes and pasta bowls in her hands. He jerked upwards where he had been slumped against the wall. He fell from Magnus’ mouth with a wet pop and felt a sharp tug at the same time as he jerked out of his grip. A rather girly sounding “eeek!” escaped him and he turned the rest of his body so he now faced the bench that was hiding his very surprised boyfriend. In his haste to move, he had managed to jam Magnus in between his upper thighs and the cupboard doors. He heard Magnus’ head hit the hard surface and he cursed softly.

“Alec, I asked if you were alright. You look unwell.”  
Alec swallowed hard twice before he could answer. His mouth and throat felt drier than a desert.  
“Y.Y…yes I’m fine.” he managed to stutter out. He knew his voice sounded strange and he cleared his throat to try to cover it.  
“But you’re very flushed and sweaty.”  
“No, no I’m fine, just, um, I got a cramp in my leg that’s all.”

Magnus meanwhile, was sitting on the floor at Alec’s feet, hands jammed to his mouth, shoulders shaking with laughter. This was crazy! How was this happening?  
“A leg cramp? What were you doing to get that and where’s Magnus I thought he was in here as well.”  
“Oh ah, I don’t know, I just turned the wrong way I think. Ah, magnus had to go out, he’s coming back in a minute.”  
Maryse frowned at him. She wasn’t buying this. You couldn’t put anything over Maryse Lightwood, and Alec knew it.  
“Why did he go out?”  
“What? Oh someone called him while we were in here, talking.”  
“I didn’t hear a phone ringing. How did he go, I didn’t hear the door either.”  
“He keeps his phone on silent and he portaled out, it was quicker for him. What’s with the 20 questions, Mum?” Alec just wished his mother would put the pizza boxes and things down and leave.  
“I’m sorry Alec but when I come into a room and see my son leaning against a wall, looking like he is in pain, sweating like a farm animal, I get concerned. I have to go shortly so are you coming out to everyone else?”   
“Yes, I’ll be there in a minute.” He told her and finally, she turned and walked out. 

Alec slumped to the top of the bench. Oh my God! He couldn’t believe what had just happened. Magnus patted one of his legs, and he leaned back up, stepping back so he could rise up from the floor. His eyeliner looked slightly smudged and his cheeks were damp but he was smiling broadly.  
“Were you……..were you crying?” he asked incredulously. Magnus grabbed his face in his hands and placed a sound kiss on his lips.  
“Oh my beautiful boy, I have no words. They were tears of laughter only.” He told him, resting his head against his forehead.  
“Your mother has the best timing of anyone I know, alive or dead. And considering I’ve been around for over 4 centuries that’s saying something.” Alec gave a soft chuckle.   
“I have to agree with you there, Babe. I thought I was going to die when I saw her standing there.”  
“Do you think she believed your story? About the leg cramp?”  
“I think so, I hope so.” Alec didn’t sound very convincing, though.  
“God, Magnus, after all that I’m still wound up as hell, and now I’m in pain as well.” he whined.  
Magnus couldn’t help but smile. Their timing had been so bad over the last two days.  
“I know my love but your mother is leaving now and the others will follow her I’m sure, then we have the rest of the night to ourselves, finally” He kissed him once more and felt Alec start to respond again but he pulled away.  
“Come on, Alexander. Only a few more minutes, my love.” he moved away from him and Alec reluctantly righted his clothes and after checking his appearance and a finally kiss from Magnus, he went out to join the others. 

Magnus watched him walk out and smiled. He loved that man so much, it was almost painful. He felt like he had been asleep for a century and was now wide awake. He had thought he’d been in love before, especially with Camille Bellacourt, but he knew now he hadn’t even come close to what he felt for his beautiful Shadowhunter. The thought of not having him in his life made him feel sick. He knew that one day it would happen but he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. The present was all that was important to him now.  
He smiled to himself and then walked out to join Alec and the others.   
They turned as he approached them where they stood near the door.

“Magnus, there you are, is everything alright?” Maryse asked.  
“Yes, thank you, everything’s fine. I’m sorry I had to slip away. It was loving having you stay with us, Maryse. Please, feel free to visit anytime, just call first” Maryse smiled and to Magnus’ surprise, she came up to him and hugged him.  
“I know you love my son, Magnus. Thank you for that. You make him extremely happy. But I just want to say, next time you want to give him a blowjob in the kitchen with a house full of people, watch those reflective surfaces.”

Magnus’ eyes flew wide and he felt himself give a jerk. Maryse pulled back from him, giving him a knowing smile. Magnus was staring back at her, shocked. She patted the warlock’s shoulder as she turned to leave.  
“Windows can be like mirrors.” she told him softly.  
Alec looked down at him, wondering what his mother had said to him to make him have that reaction. Magnus glanced up at him and just shook his head.  
“What did she say about windows?” he asked.  
“Nothing, it’s all good.” he told him and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close.


End file.
